Little Town of Iacon AKA Yet another Humanized TF story
by Fanatic97
Summary: Humanized AU. Iacon is a town nestled in the heartland of America, that reason being because nobody else wanted it! Nobody knows where Iacon got it's insanity from. Most people think that it can;t be that crazy..till they meet the former mayor as he breaks out of the retirement home again.


**So this thing just happened. If you don't recall I made a Sari X Bee one shot some time ago called "Shakespeare in the lasertag arena." Within I introduced my own humanized versions of the MTMTE cast. Thus I began thinking about the world that they might live in.**

 **This is that story. This won't be a big story, more like a series of one shots set in this world than anything else that I'll write when fancy strikes me. If you liked this and want to see more, leave a review of what you thought.**

 **Transformers/Beast Wars is owned by Hasbro/Takara, I do not own a single thing except this plot.**

* * *

The moment she got off the bus, Nagisa got a taste of what her life here was going to be like. Her eyes wandered over to see a situation of pure chaos as large group of animals came rushing down the street making an almighty noise.

Words seemed to fail her as she tried to process what was happening. Before she jumped jump back on the bus, the door slammed shut behind her. Knowing that i probably wouldn't open again Nagisa ran and hid behind the bus shelter. She dared to look out and watched as three men ran along with the group of animals.

"Viva La Revolution!"

A man in his early thirties with black hair and wearing a purple shirt, black pants and purple shoes charged past her carrying a cat. Behind him were a pair of young teenagers, one blond and the other a redhead. Despite this, they looked almost identical even with their different colors of clothing.

The three of them ran along laughing nonstop as the parade of animals soon came pass, leaving the streets relatively barren once more. Nagisa was just about to turn and sprint back onto the bus when it pulled away, no doubt breaking several speed laws. She hung her head and walked out staring in the direction the animal parade had disappeared in."

Somebody please tell me that wasn't a normal occurrence. She thought while looking herself over. As she adjusted her gold hair clip, another man ran up. He was an exact twin of the man in purple and black except he was wearing a mixture of blue and grey.

"Did you happen to see an army of animals go past here?" The man in blue asked through gasps.

"Yes. Are you their owner or are you just in charge of the people who set them loose?"

"Both!" The man said with a moan and grabbed the two way radio on his belt. "Solomon, get the nets and some tranquilizer darts."

"For the animals or the three stooges?"

"Which ones do you think?" The man responded and stuck the radio back onto his belt. He glanced towards Nagisa and she smiled warily.

"My name's Thomas" he said and extended his hand. Nagisa took his hand and gave it a shake.

"Nagisa Yamashita, pleased to meet you," she said warmly.

"I hate to run but I've got to go catch my brother, Abbot and Costello." He said and began to run off in the direction of the animal parade.

"Wait, do you know where I can find Mcloyds place?" Nagisa called out. Much to her surprise Thomas turned around and kept on running.

"Mcloyd owns pretty much all the property around here!"

"In that case where does he live?"

"Walk about half a mile in the other direction then make a right, walk three blocks and then make another left." He called back, his legs fumbling. "Once you see the gate just hit the intercoAUGH!" Thomas's directions came to an abrupt end as he fell onto his back.

Nagisa winced sympathetically and started her way over to him. Her advance was halted as Thomas leaned upwards and gave her a shaky "thumbs up"

"I am slightly okay" He said, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Did you get all of that?"

Nagisa could only give a nod of confirmation. Thomas chuckled nervously and looked back toward the direction of the animal parade. His belt crackled to life and a voice that Nagisa assumed was "solomon's" came over. He gave thomas a quick word of warning that his brother was apparently unleashing the animals on "Spencer's group"

The color in Thomas's face quickly vanished and without another word he was off again. Nagisa couldn't even give a proper farewell before he was out of sight.

She stared after him for a brief moment, then turned back in the direction he'd just pointed out. With no other course, she picked up her bags and began walking.

"Less than fifteen minutes and I've already had a run in with the crazies, this is off to a good start." She grumbled.

Thankfully the trip to Mcloyds house wasn't that long. Following the directions Thomas had laid out, she arrived in less then twenty minutes. He mouth went agape as she walked over to the tall gates.

They had a white outer edge with black bars, with a large "M" like crest pressed onto them. Nagisa stared up at them before reaching into her bags. After rummaging around for a minute or so, she pulled out a printed sheet of paper.

 _"You're actually checking the address after seeing the giant M on the door?"_

Nagisa jumped, whipping her head around the large gate. Some static crackled and her eyes traveled toward a small voice box, situated on the fence.

"Well I wouldn't want to have the wrong address." She chuckled weakly.

" _Relax, I'm just teasing you." The voice on the other end chuckled. "You're Nagisa right?"_

"Um..yes and you must be.." Nagisa trailed off, a little bit worried. She hadn't been told about anyone else staying on the property besides Mcloyd. She assumed that given his age he might have a relative or caretaker. But if that was the case then why was she there?

 _"Charlie, my names charlie and I'm the security guard around here."_

"S-security guard?"

 _"Yeah Mcloyd believes that someone might want to get all the town's land."_ Nagasai thought about what Thomas had said earlier and frowned. From her understanding Mcloyd was a very generous fellow, in fact he didn't even charge rent for the land he owned. Why would someone go after him?

 _"I'd say that he was just being nutty but….given who's in the mayor's seat and who has been in the past he can't be too far off."_

Nagisa blinked and suddenly found herself rethinking the whole matter. She needed the job but if the animal parade and that were any indication then she might reconsider.

 _"I'll be out in a sec to let you in."_ Charlie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked up as the voice box crackled before turning off.

Nagisa looked through the gates and at the rather lavish house beyond them. It was white and black, with some red splashed here and there for details. It was at least three stories, possibly four with the attic. It was also large with many rooms.

"Wow, the descriptions didn't do this place any justice." she mumbled, walking over to the fence.

While peering in, she saw the door swing open and a very tall woman in a security uniform emerged . She was of chinese descent and was around 7ft tall, hair pinned under her security cap. Nagisa jumped as the woman started to march toward the gates. Fearfully she took a step back as the woman drew nearer.

The woman noticed the reaction she was getting, and chuckled a little.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She said and pulled the gates open and offered her hand. "Nice to see you in person."

Recognition finally struck Nagsi, realizing that this woman was the same one from the intercom. She smiled before taking the hand.

Charlie's grip was like that of a railroad coupling. Something felt as she gave a firm shake to Nagisa's hand.

"My apologies, I thought that given your name you would be…" She started.

"A guy, my real names Charlotte Steel, I just like Charlie better." Charlie chuckled and let go of her hand.

"The boss is waiting for us inside, now you know the specifics or the job right?" Charlie turned on her heel and started to lead Nagisa toward the door.

"He said that he needed a translator, but that he also couldn't hear that well?" She said, quoting from the information that she had been given. The degree she held was one in human services, particularly care for those with disabilities.

"Kind of, he can hear everything but sometimes it's selective. He can still handle being talked to a lot so don't worry about that." Explained Charlie.

"Right…." Nagisa said, looking down at her feet as they walked in. He mind began to race, wondering why Mcloyd needed her if he had a 7ft tall body guard. Almost as if she could read minds, Charlie shook her head with a sad chuckle.

"Kinda wish I knew how to understand him myself, I arrived shortly before the last guy left." She opened the door to the house. "Never really needed to learn it, kind of wish I did though."

Nagisa nodded respectfully but felt a ball form in her stomach. Despite Charlie's warm welcome she was starting to get the impression that she wasn't totally welcomed. Though she tried to brush this off as she walked into the house.

Once she walked into the foyer all of those thoughts went out the window. The house was massive, with a very ornate style and design. It drew to her mind some of the temples and palaces her family had shown her.

"Wow..this place is beautiful." She gasped.

"It's nice, after the first hundred days it starts to wear off." Charlie said. In response Nagisa cocked her head to the side. With a roll of her eyes, Charlie turned back to explain.

"'I'm not really impressed by much anymore, it happens after living in this town for a while." She stated.

Nagisa would have asked, but she remembered her encounter with the stampede of pets earlier that day. In the end she just simply nodded as Charlie lead her into a side room.

This room was also ornately furnished, with lights of a variety of colors shining. Each from its own unique looking lamp. Magisa didn't take notice of that, as she saw the man in the middle of the room.

At a time he might have been robust, a bit bulky and handsome. But now he was frail, he wore a white suit with a red tie and had black hair. He sat almost slumped over in a wheelchair. Nagisa took note of several small machines that were connected to the chair.

"This is our boss for the evening." Charlie dryly chuckled. "Mcloyd, the last of his family."

The man looked towards Nagisa and Charlie with a small smile. Raising his arm, he motioned for Nagisa to step closer to him.

She set her bags down and then returned the smile, albit less enthusiastic. She walked over toward him and bowed.

"Mr. Mcloyd, it is an honor to meet you." She said.

Mcloyd's raised his arms and began to make motions with his fingers. Sign language, was Mcloyds prefered use of communications.

 _"I hope that you had a nice trip here Ms. Nagisa."_ He signed.

 _"It was alright, the town is...pretty interesting"_

Mcloyd let out a couple of weak chuckles at her statement. Nagisa could only guess as to what he was laughing about.

 _"There are good people in this town, so don't worry about all of the crazy ones."_ He signed once again.

 _"I see, well then I'll look forward to meeting them."_ Nagisa signed back. Mcyloyd smiled warmly in return and gently reached out to pat her on the shoulder. Nagisa smiled at the gesture and Mcloyd began to sign with his free hand.

 _"Charlie will show you your room, feel free to make yourself at home."_

"Thank you sir." Nagisa said. Mclyod let out a sigh and began to sign once again.

 _"Just Mcloyd please, it's more personal that way."_

"He dosen't like titles, just names, Orion Pax shares the same ideal." Charlie spoke up. Mcyloyd looked past Charlie and shot her a look that said "I just explained that." At this look Charlie frowned.

"How the heck am I supposed to know that?"

From the way Mcloyd facepalmed, it became clear that these were frequent exchanges. She shook Mcloyds hand once more and then walked over to Charlie.

"Let me guess," She crossed her arms. "I'm to show you to your room?"

Nagisa paled a little at her almost harsh tone but just nodded. She grabbed her bags and held them close.

"If it's too much trouble I can just-"

"Nah it's alright, I'd just like to remind someone that my position is security!" She playfully called out to her employer.

In response Mcloyd made several gestures, and then started chuckling. Charlie rolled her eyes and with a shake of her head turned away.

"Follow me, and if you're nice I'll give you a mini tour."

That wasn't hard at all as Nagisa had already made a good impression. As Charlie read Nagis around, she filled her in on as much history as she knew about the place. That amount of history being a lot.

Eventually it all came to an end as they stopped in front of a room. Like all the other doors in the house, it was marble white.

"So, do I need a key or…" She Nagisa asked.

"Does it look like we're in a hotel?" Charlie asked, throwing open the door.

"Uh...yes?"

Charlie was about to retort but she stopped place did have all the trappings and appearances of a five star hotel, so there wasn't really an argument. She sighed once again and gestured to the room.

"Make yourself comfy, I'm going to check the security cameras." She said bluntly and walked off into the mansion.

Nagisa stared after her for a moment before stepping into the room. It's walls were a bit of a silvery color. A few spare pieces of furniture were there, and just as ornate as the rest of the house. Nagisa set her bags on her bed before sitting on it. Almost immediately she practically sank into the mattress.

Deciding to just "go with it" she flopped down and stared at the ceiling.

"Okay Nagisa...you've made it this far..maybe things won't be as strange as this morning." She said to herself.

Somewhere deep within, Nagisa knew that the strangeness was only just beginning.

Or maybe it was the old guy in the fiery zoot suit that threw things at the house, shouted profanities, and then was dragged off that did it.

* * *

 _"As I walked out to face the people of this town, I wondered if I could right the wrongs of the former mayors. A great many of them were corrupted, or just didn't know what they were doing. All I knew was that I was now the mayor of Iacon. I was a man of the people and I needed to do what was right. My wife Ellie at my side, and my son Roderick off- "_

At the age of 52 Orion Pax had done many things in his life. He'd been through a brief stint in the military, fathered a son, and had been mayor of the town for a good 12 years. In between his military service and mayorship he'd also driven big rigs cross country. It was no surprise that he'd decided to settle down after stepping down from being mayor. Right now he'd been trying to write down his memoirs. It wasn't much of a past time but it was something.

"Orion, honey, you are going to bore your readers to sleep with those monologues."

Orion stared up at the Latino woman who sat across the table from him. Ellie the woman he was proud to call his wife of 27 years. She pushed the papers back across the table to hi and hee picked them back up.

"These are my inner thoughts, not monologues." Orion said.

"Yeah, well after reading both you and Thomas's work here's my advice." She said, motion towards some photos that Orion had included."Show don't tell, readers don't need to have every detail spelled out to them."

Orion looked back at the section he'd just written...and then flipped back, realizing that he'd rambled a bit about his first day as mayor. Over five pages of it and he hadn't even gotten to entering the office!

"Perhaps you're correct love.." he said.

"Is that perhaps a "yes?"

"Yes." Orion said, putting the papers down and admitting defeat. Ellie smiled warmly before walking over to him.

"Don't worry, just shorten it a little and you'll be fine. She said, patting his shoulder.

"Thankyou Ellie." Orion said. Ellie bent down and kissed him on the cheek. As she stood up the oven's timer went off.

"Oop, those are the Fajitas I'm prepping for the girl scout meeting!' She announced and strode off toward the kitchen.

Orion smiled after her and got out of his chair. Even if both were semi retired, they still helped out their community in any way possible. With the opinion on his memoir that he sought Orion walked back over to his computer.

Once he'd settled down in his seat, his eyes went towards the email tab. Two unread messages had appeared in his inbox. His eyes flickered toward the timestamp in the lower corner. It was that time of the day with his son emailed him..and no doubt his siblings had some..extra commentary on that.

Rodrick had left home almost a year ago with a group of friends. They'd decided to go on a post college road trip across the US. Without a single goal or destination set. His sister Verity opted to go along with them, trying to keep her nephew in line with the law.

This was a task that was much easier said than done. This was the reason why he was a bit hesitant to read on the latest endeavors of his son. It got even worse when they found Mychael.

He was actually the oldest of the family, with Verity being the final child. Mychael had moved away a couple years back simply to get away from the towns "insanity" as he put it. Rodrick eventually found him and apparently they fought a group of "green anarchists."

Due to this and other events that none of the group divulged, Mychael ended up tagging along with the group. He "co wrote" Verity's emails to him.

Orion noticed that the title of his son's email was something unexpected. "Today I learned…" Usually it was things such as captain's log, mission update or something of that sort. Curious as to his sons endeavors he opened the email tab.

 _Dear Mom and Dad._

 _Miss you both alot. Even moreso missing Mom's Christmas tamales. Anyway you know how back when I first started out you aid that I'll learn things? Well I did, as it turns out me and Uncle Mike can apparently cause a machine that reads emotions and uses them as power overdose and we..explode. And then burn down the-_

Regret flooded Orion's body like a hole in the Titanic. Slowly his head sank into his hands as he paled.

Ellie walked past, a container in hand as well as her bag. She was about to say farewell when she noticed her husband's position.

"What did he do this time?"

"He burned something down after blowing something up."

"Again!?"

* * *

At the town museum a security guard walked through the building. She wore an outfit similar to Charlie's but in white and blue. Aspirations of one day being a cop filled her head as she checked over everything. For now this job was good and it lead to some experience.

While approaching a section that featured a realistic pool of lava, she noticed something off. Shining her flashlight over she saw some bubbles escaping to the surface. Tentatively and curiously she reached over, noticing a small plastic tube sticking out as well.

 _"What idiot left this in here?"_ She thought to herself and grabbed it. This proved to be a mistake.

A large man burst from the fake lava. He was tall with a muscular build and dyed purple hair. Comically he was wearing a snorkel and purple swim shorts.

"WHO DISTURBS MY PLASMA BATH?" He bellowed

"Sir what do you think you are doing?" She night guard asked.

"I am ruling over my empire of ash, my bastion of brimstone shall not be soiled by the likes of you!"

"I don't care what you're doing but this is museum property."

"No one controls me, do you hear me?" The man bellowed again. "NO O-"

Having had enough of his mad ramblings the night guard took out her night stick and smashed it into his head. The man stuttered for a few seconds before falling down and slipping halfway into the "lava"

The guard stared at him before deciding that he would be fine until after her shift and walked away. She'd heard stories about this man and was not ready to find out of they were true.

* * *

 **For those who wish to know. Nagisa=Windblade. Charlie =Chromia. Mcloyd=Metroplex. Solomon=Soundwave. The "Three Stooges"= Skywarp and the Lambo Twins. Old Man in a Zoot Suit= Sentinel Prime. Ellie= Elita One. Orion *Obvious* Rodirck= Rodimus. Verity= Manus, Mycheil= Megatron. Crazy guy in the "Lava" = Galvatron.**

 **Really hope you all enjoyed this AU. There are several other characters with identities planned but I'd like to hear your input. So in the reviews or PM's just message me your ideas. I may pick and choose the ones I like best but the ones I've already come up with will be the ones I go with.**

 **Till next time, remeber to Read and Review!**


End file.
